


Little Prince

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CG/L, Daddy Kink, Daddy!crowley, Dd/lb, Dirty Talk, Little Space, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Underage Roleplay, daddy dom, little!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has a nightmare and he needs his daddy to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> If you're anti Cg/l, please leave, everyone else, be prepared for cute sex.

_They were closing in, coming faster and faster. Kevin couldn't get his feet to move fast enough. It was like he was running on quick sand and they were gonna catch him any minute, he wasn't gonna make it they were almost there and Kevin couldn't get away, he could just feel their claws wrapping around his neck or his arm or his shoulder-_

“Daddy!” Kevin screamed, waking himself from his nightmare. He panted and his eyes darted around the room searching for threats. His heart pounded in his ears.

“Kevin?” Crowley asked sleepily. He turned on the bedside lamp and rolled over to wrap an arm around the younger man. “What is it, darling? Nightmare?”

Kevin nodded. He panted and tried to relax as his heart slowed to normal. “Yeah, sorry I woke you.”

“Don't you ever be sorry. Not when you need me.” He pulled Kevin tight to his chest.

Kevin turned so his face was buried in Crowley's neck. “I was so scared,” he whispered.

“It's all right, my little prince. No one's gonna hurt daddy's boy. They'd have to get through daddy and you know that's not gonna happen.”

“No way.” Kevin shook his head.

“No way never.”

“'Cause no one can beat, daddy!” Kevin smiled against his skin.

“That's right, little one. No one can hurt this king's little prince.” Crowley rubbed Kevin's back soothingly.

“I don't wanna go back to sleep,” Kevin whispered.

“I know, baby, but little prince's have to get lots of rest.”

“Scary.”

“Daddy's right here.”

Kevin pressed as close to Crowley as was physically possible. He felt Crowley's cock laying against his thigh and he grinned. “But _daddy_!” He wriggled his hips against Crowley's.

“None of that, little one,” Crowley said firmly.

Kevin whined. “ _Daddy_!” He wrapped one hand around Crowley's cock and rubbed.

“Kevin,” Crowley said, but he was clearly losing the battle.

Kevin looked up at him with his big brown eyes, looking like a hurt little puppy dog. Crowley sighed and flopped down onto his back.

Kevin grinned in victory. He slid down so his mouth was level with Crowley's cock and his breath ghosted over it.

“ _Oh, Daddy_ , you're cock is so big,” he said in his littlest voice, stroking his daddy's cock. “I love it, daddy. I want it so bad.”

“Gonna kill me with that mouth, little boy,” Crowley growled.

Kevin moaned. “My hole is so hungry for it, daddy.” He whined like he was in pain. “I _need_ it daddy, filling me up.”

“Want daddy to feed your hungry hole, boy? Get yourself loose and open and daddy can fuck you.”

Kevin stuck two fingers in his mouth and covered them in saliva. He reached behind him with one hand and he slid the first finger in, he took the tip of Crowley's cock into his mouth, sucking him just as slow as he fucked himself on that finger. His hole was still messy from daddy's cum when they played before bed. Kevin like to wait until morning to clean up. He liked to feel his daddy inside him all night long, even if it was only his cum.

Crowley ran a hand through Kevin's hair. “Good boy. Get yourself nice and open so daddy can split you in half on his cock.” Kevin moaned. “I'm gonna fill you up with my cock and pump you full of my cum. You're such a cock slut for daddy.”

Kevin's mouth made a pop as he pulled it off of Crowley's dick. “Only for you, daddy,” he said sweetly. He slid a second finger inside his hole and wrapped his mouth around Crowley's cock again. His tongue ran around the head as he spread his fingers to stretch his hole.

Kevin's fingers returned to his mouth, this time coating three fingers. Crowley groaned at the obscenity that was his little.

Kevin worked three fingers inside his hole. He was starting to feel impatient and empty. He took Crowley's cock deeper, filling his throat, covering his cock in spit, refusing to swallow a drop. Kevin loved making a mess on his daddy's dick. He could see it dripping down, creating a shine in daddy's messy hair. What he really wanted though was that thick shiny cock stuffing up his hole.

He pulled his fingers out and crawled up Crowley's body. “Hold it for me, daddy?”

“Of course, baby.” Crowley held his cock pointed up for Kevin to sink down on.

He went slowly with Crowley encouraging him the whole way.

“That's it, little boy, take daddy's big dick. So long and thick, stretching you out. Daddy's perfect little fuck hole, daddy's good boy. Take it all, little one, so good.”

Kevin sighed when he finally had it all in. He felt so full and perfect and suddenly very sleepy. He yawned.

“Oh, _now_ you're tired are you? I don't think so, baby boy. You'd better take care of daddy now.”

Kevin whined dramatically and rocked on Crowley's cock taking him deep. He dug his fingers into Crowley's shoulders.

“That's right, baby boy. Ride daddy.” One hand rubbed Kevin's back while the other stroked his cock. “Such a good boy.”

Kevin moaned, fucking himself on his daddy's cock. Crowley touched his cock just right to make his breathing speed up and his body shake. His fingers dug harder into Crowley's shoulders and he shuddered as he came into Crowley's hand.

His tight hole squeezed Crowley's cock, though the sight of Kevin's sweet face screaming in pleasure alone was enough to pull Crowley over the edge.

Kevin slumped forward onto Crowley's chest. Once, he came down, Crowley helped Kevin up and off his cock where he dropped onto the bed beside him.

“Better, my sweet prince?” Crowley brushed the hair out of Kevin's eyes.

Kevin yawned sweetly and nodded. His eyes were heavy, he could hardly keep them open. Kevin snuggled into Crowley's side.

Crowley leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “Sleep well, little prince.”

“Goo'nigh', daddy,” came the sleepy reply.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
